


Blind Faith

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lupus Regina is hecking adorable, The anon who commissioned this won't feed me plz send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: This is a commission from one of my readers who wishes to remain anonymous. For those looking for a story detailing direct involvement with the Overlord cast or the altercations shown in the LN or anime, you will not find it here.As with all my works, I apologize for any errors I may have missed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission from one of my readers who wishes to remain anonymous. For those looking for a story detailing direct involvement with the Overlord cast or the altercations shown in the LN or anime, you will not find it here. 
> 
> As with all my works, I apologize for any errors I may have missed.

_"_ _Mmm.... what do we have here? Oh, there's no need to be afraid, little_ _one_." I spoke with barely constrained amusement while watching the little flickering flame before me. It's a lost art, really, guiding the souls of the wayward dead from one life to the next. There aren't many who know how to spot the presence of a soul. Let alone keep them calm. " _No need to be shy, come closer. It's alright; You're safe with me._ " The little spirit seemed hesitant. Uncertain of what to do save for stay in place. In truth, I didn't blame them. They were alive only moments ago. It's a small wonder the poor thing hadn't gone out the moment they passed on. Most who are drawn to me are much larger than the one currently before me. I adjusted my kimono. Sliding the sleeves a bit further towards my shoulders before stepping closer. Most likely this spirit was a child or a teenager in their previous life. There's no real way to know without directly reading their memories. I should be careful. " _You probably don't know what's going on, do you, little one?_ " The little flame flickered at my words. As if to acknowledge my words. I gently cupped my hands under the flame. Slowly raising the flame closer to my face so that I could peer at it. " _Hmm... you're a curious one. What ever shall I do?"_ I spoke slowly. Careful to not startle my unexpected guest. 

Normally, I let my attendants handle the arrivals. Keep the poor spirits burning until I could tend to them myself. But this one must have had their life cut short unexpectedly. Such a tragic end... but I can't let the poor thing fade. Letting a spirit slip from my fingers simply wouldn't do. " _I can always just send you on your way to the next life. But you met with a most terrible end, didn't you?_ " There was no response from the spirit. However, I wasn't expecting one anyway. It seemed they themselves didn't know what happened. They were simply enjoying the final moments of their favored game before they passed. Something called ' _Yggdrasil_ '. To be honest, I'm not certain of that one. Observing the machinations of humans wasn't something I particularly enjoyed like the others do. 

" _Yes, yes, I think that is what I'll do - I'll send you to a different place. You deserve that much._ " The little flame seemed intrigued. Which elicited a brief, sultry laugh. " _I'm not finished, little one. You'll have your second chance. But I think I'll tag along. After all, I have to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself. Such a fickle thing."_ With that, I let the ancient words pour from lips. Guiding the magic from my finger tips and allowing it to envelop the flame. Once the spell was woven, the flame dissolved. Gone in a small, purple cloud of smoke. The spirit carried by my spell to their next life. " _Good luck, Little One."_ I said with a smile. Curious as to what I've gotten myself into this time...

**In another world....**

In a far away place, you awoke. An unnatural feeling of energy seemed to invigorate your body. It was as if someone, or something, had filled you with the will to live. You slowly sat up. Slowly looking left then right at your surroundings. Where ever you had awoken, it certainly wasn't _Yggdrasil_. Well, at least, it wasn't anywhere that you recognized as being part of _Yggdrasil._ Yet.... you were wearing your characters armor. A simple glance confirmed just as much. The formfitting silver armor gleamed in the sunlight that filtered through the canopy above. You recalled crafting the rather high level armor after maxing out your blacksmithing ability. Of course, no sooner after you did came another memory of your friends teasing you for making the armor. Claiming that the armor was clearly meant for a rogue and not a warrior. But you cared little for the jabs. "Well... no sense in laying around." You muttered, reaching for your silver halberd which lay on the ground next to you. Using it as leverage to pull yourself to your feet. 

To your surprise, your armor didn't feel heavy at all. The metal plates hugged your curves and moved seamlessly. No sound made from the chainmail underneath. Of course, you chalked that up to the thin metal rings being made from mithril. It didn't cost much in the grand scheme of things given that it made a lot of noise when you moved. Hearing the little jingling every time you took a step was annoying. After another survey of your surroundings, you resolved that you'd worry about _where_ you were before figuring out the _what the fucking hell is going on_ later.

**Some place else entirely....**

" _My... the little one is certainly taking things in stride."_ I said with an amused tone. A small smile on adorned my lips as I spoke. They didn't seem all too fazed about their predicament. But I didn't let myself get too carried away. They were, after all, the type of person to simply accept things as they are. They knew that worrying about the uncontrollable wouldn't do them any good. A truly rare sentiment amongst the humans I've bothered to acknowledge. Perhaps I'll pay a bit more attention to this one. Surely they'll keep me entertained a while longer....

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's all she wrote! Here ya go, Anon! (please let me out)


End file.
